This invention relates to full range high-fidelity speaker system installations. More particularly, the invention relates to a speaker arrangement that is adapted for installation in the nominal spacing between adjacent wall studs of a home, and where the depth of the speaker enclosure is no greater than the nominal width of a standard 2.times.4 inch wall stud, the exterior surfaces of the mounted speaker arrangement appearing to be substantially flush to the wall.
Most modern stereo or high-fidelity sound home entertainment systems, including television sets, come equipped with connections for the operation of a remote pair of speakers. This connection is provided to allow the operation of an additional pair of stereo speakers in the bedroom, study, playroom, etc. A major problem in locating a remote set of speakers is that conventional speaker systems are too large and bulky for placement in these additional rooms in the home, especially when considering that the size of these rooms is somewhat smaller than a den or a living room.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an extension to the home entertainment system by providing a full range high-fidelity speaker arrangement that can be easily installed within the wall structure of a room. It would also be advantageous to provide a speaker arrangement that mounts in the space between adjacent wall studs positioned on the standard 16 inch centers, and where the speaker enclosure is no greater than the nominal width dimension of a standard 2.times.4 inch wall stud. Further, it would be advantageous to provide a speaker arrangement that, when mounted into the wall structure, the speaker is substantially flush to the surface of the wall thereby enabling a full range high-fidelity speaker to be provided without interfering with the open space of the room.